


can't take the heat?

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [13]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Felucia, Hammocks, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sweat, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, its very hot on felucia, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Jyn, Cassian, and Kaytoo are stranded on Felucia for the time being until the get their communications back up and running. Jyn just wants some air conditioning. Cassian isn't helping.////Tumblr kiss prompt: 18. kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap





	can't take the heat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded/gifts).



> as you can see, it's a tumblr kiss prompt

It is hot as hell and humid as fuck on Felucia, and Jyn wishes they had some decent air conditioning on the damn planet, but apparently, the tiny little safe house isn’t meant to be lived in, so there was absolutely no relief. 

The above stated reasons were why she is sprawled in a hammock in just underwear and a tank top, one leg bent at the knee, and the other dangling over the side.

Downstairs, the door bangs open.

“Jyn?”

Jyn made a vague noise of affirmation, and Cassian’s sigh carries up the stairs. His head appears through the door, and then the rest of him follows, hair damp with sweat, and his shirt sticking to his chest, which was unfair, really.

“Kay and I have almost got communications back up and running,” Cassian says, moving farther into the room and peeling his shirt off. 

“Good. The sooner we get off the planet the better,” Jyn gumbles. Cassian kicks off his boots and peels off his socks, then smirks at her.

“Weren’t you the one who said how pretty Felucia is?”

Jyn doesn’t look at him, just glares at the ceiling.

“That doesn’t sound like me at all.”

He stands up and leans over top of her.

“Are you going to move over for me?” he asks patiently. Jyn pretends to think about it.

“Nah. It’s too hot.” But she moves anyway, shifting her weight carefully so she doesn’t fall out when Cassian gets in. The room becomes silent, the creaking of rope the only noise for a few seconds, then, “The damage to the ship’s not to great, is it?”

Cassian makes a noise in his throat.

“It’s not as bad as it could be. If we had the parts, we could fix it, but - clearly - we don’t. The least we can do is get communications back up.”

“Won’t they be looking for us?”

“Alliance protocol says wait five days, then start looking from their last known point. It’s been six now, but the Thanium Sector rather large.”

Jyn kicks her legs into Cassian’s lap.

“When do you think it’ll be fixed?”

“Hopefully tomorrow.” He tilts his head so he can look her in the face, and his fingers involuntarily find her jawline. Jyn smiles at him and leans to kiss him.

“Good.”

Cassian doesn’t answer, just tangles his fingers in her hair at the base of her neck, and pulls her closer. She throws a leg over his, and cups his jaw in her hands, before kissing him again.

“Are you busy tonight?” she asks, pulling away slightly. She feels Cassian’s lips quirk in a slight smirk.

“Not with communications.”


End file.
